MHYLA:sucesos en el tiempo
by Hubert el erizo
Summary: tres hermanos del año 6025 se aventuran en el tiempo con sus amigos por una apuesta pero no saben en que parte de la historia se metieron se admiten OC
1. Chapter 1

HEE: hola amigos estamos con una extension de mi fic Mark, Hubert y los animatronicos [recomendable buscarlo antes de leer esto] bueno explicare los detalles al final

.

.

.

¿?: ¿ustedes que me sugieren que hable? De bombas de nucleo o bombas tipo remolino

¿?: Mira lo que traigo Peter-sosteniendo un cuadrado con varios colores-

¿?: oh Maria conseguiste un hearthsquerd

.

HEE: por fin un personaje mujer diran algunos

.

Peter: no te emociones ¡ah! Y Alvaro te sugiero que hables de la bomba de abejas

Alvaro: bueno buena opción

Maria: oigan miren ya nos están grabando

Los tres: pantalla de presentación

…PANTALLA DE PRESENTACION…...

Alvaro

Chico de unos 17 años viste de una chaqueta de color azul con una camisa por debajo que dice I AM THE BOSS

También con unos pantalones verdes y unas tennis rojas

Es maestro de las bombas [explosiones] y esta en el club de sigilo y combate con la idea de ser un militar

Maria

Chica inocente la cual tiene unos 19 es la mayor de los tres

Lleva puesto unas botas negras de alta calidad una sueter de mismo color luego llevaba unos jeans rojos y cabello tintado de celeste

Es maestra de la batalla geométrica y cuando se enoja maestra de bombas

Peter

Es un chico inteligente el cual tiene todas sus prendas de color rojo y un cabello azul natural

Tiene poderes de telequinesis y otras cosas extrañas pero siempre lleva una espada la cual la puede esconder con sus poderes

Información general

Año 6025 donde todo es común como decir los poderes y ya se invento la simulación de la maquina del tiempo con la cual puedes crear tu propia realidad

…..FIN…...

Peter: bueno… ¡apuesta! No sobreviven en su maquina del tiempo

Alvaro: ¡si! Seguro que Maria se sale en un dos por tres

Maria: ¡hey! Que te hace pensar eso

Los tres: reglas

Cada uno con un equipo de 11 personas y quien dure mas tiempo en el 2015 gana y los perdedores tendrán que elegir otro estilo de batalla pero solo el líder del grupo

Maria: hora de llamar a las chicas

Peter:-telepatia-chicos es hora

Alvaro: voy a decirles a mis amigos-tira una bomba de humo desapareciendo-

.

.

.

HEE: apresúrense chicos antes de que tomen sus puestos en los equipos solo 10 personas por equipo

Nota: Equipo Maria solo chicas

Pongan a sus personajes en los REVWIES para ponerlos

Ejemplo

Apariencia:

Actitud:

Equipo:

Especialidad:


	2. Chapter 2

HEE: hola voy a poner esto para recordarles que aun pueden poner sus OC,s en los comentarios pero apresurense

Bueno presentare

Equipo ALVARO

KANE

Apariencia: Pelo corto azul con puntas rojas (lo saque del pony de the living tombstone) sudadera celeste medio oscuro con una capucha que le tapa la cara 19 años  
Actitud: Amable frio amistoso  
Equipo: Alvaro  
Especialidad: El maestro de los headshots y los noscope experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo 

Erick  
Apariencia: De unos 18 años de cabello moreno alborotado y que viste de unos pantalones negros y una polera blanca con unos converse negros ademas de que usa lentes por su defecto en la vista ademas de una gorra negra  
Actitud: Solitario y tranquilo, pero una vez lo conoces puede ser muy alocado y puede hacer muchas cosas con y para sus amigos  
Equipo: Alvaro Chicos  
Especialidad: Hacker professional capaz de robar y conseguir informacion segun sea el caso

Axel

Aspecto: 18 años. Viste de negro y es un genio de la física cuántica. A causa de un accidente con lobos recibió poderes. Es alto y flaco su pelo es negro y es muy callado. Pero cuando se suelta es un payaso.  
Poderes: emite unas feromonas que crean una sensación de terror. Es extremadamente fuerte y ágil  
Equipo: cualquiera

Equipo Maria

Vanessa

Apariencia:12 años cabello de color negro con mechas moradas el cabello Esta suelto (? Viste con una falda de color rojo y una camisa de titanes de color negra con unos converse de color negro  
Actitud: tierna, .,temperamento difícil y le gusta ver a sus amigos sonreír  
Equipo: María  
Especialidad:robar,buscar información y es algo fuerte

Usuyase

Apariencia:El cabello largo color negro que le llega a los codos ondulado, tiene un fleco peinado del lado derecho, heterocroma porque su ojo derecho es negro y el izquierdo gris, tez un tanto morena y mide 1 67 un tanto desarrollada y una perforación en el oído derecho

Actitud:Un tanto seria al principio pero mas adelante se muestra mas alegre, amable y una actitud bastante calmada, claro porque es muy difícil enojar, si lo hacen es mejor que corran por sus vidas

Equipo: Maria

Especialidad:  
Pirokinesis, manipula el fuego si no su fuerza sobre humana

Azusa

Edad: 18  
Apariencia: Cabello morado oscuros, tienes los ojos de un color rojo vino, su piel es palida, tiene una blusa de rayas blancas y moradas y unos shorts acompañados con unas medias largas y unas botas.  
Personalidad: Es segura de si misma, tiene un caracter un poco infantil pero es facil de entender, odia que le amenazen, puede enojarse si alguien se burla de ella o la subestima por ser solo una chica, es amigable.  
Poderes: Su poder es crear armas a partir de su telequinesis, le gusta atacar desde la distancia, su arma favorita es el "arco de batalla angelical" nombre que ella le dio a su arco.

Emily

Personalidad: Tranquila, es muy sociable y amigable, al principio puede ser fría pero cuando la conoces bien es muy cálida y sonriente, jamás se rinde, siempre encuentra una solución para todo, es optimista y muy buena reparando cosas (autos, una máquina del tiempo (? Etc), cuando se trata de sus amigos/as es muy protectora, sólo golpea cuando quién molesta topa alguna de sus amigos/as o ella

Características: Pelo negro, largo hasta la cintura, ojos rojos (extañamente brillan en la oscuridad) labios de un tono rosa más o menos pálido, su ropa es un polar ajustado negro, falda corta negra y tacos negros, también usa una boina inclinada hacia su lado derecho, igualmente negro

Equipo: María

Especialidad: Ya lo había dicho pero lo volveré a decir, reparar cosas, no importa lo que sea, ella no repara, al igual que tiene mucha experiencia con armas de fuego

Otros: Ella siempre está con una navaja

Equipo Peter

Axel

Edad: 19  
Apariencia: tiene pelo negro, piel blanca, ojos azules  
Su ropa son unos pantalones negros,remera negra, zapatillas negras,y una gaverdina negra.  
Actitud: fria y calculadora pero llega a ser amable y daria todo por sus amigos  
Especialidad: manejo de una katana negra, arte marciales de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, e inventor(alejenlo de cualquier cosa con la que puede fabricar algo porque tratara de hacer un arma de fuego) 

Axel [OTRA VEZ]

Apariencia: 18 años. Pantalones vaqueros negros, camisa de manga larga negra con el dibujo de un lobo. Alto, flaco, pelo negro, ojos negros/amarillos.  
Actitud: reservado con los desconocidos, pero una vez que se suelta puede hablar de todo. Ingeniero cuantico, diplomado y doctorado en astrofisica y neuro fisica. Un super genio vamos.  
Equipo: peter.  
Especialidad: Lucha de espadas, navajas, machetes... capaz de construir bombas y armas con objetos cotidianos

Tenia otra cosa pero me parecio muy injusto que lo tuviera pero creador tranquilo lo obtendrá en la segunda temporada

Jack [asi lo llamare su nombre es muy complicado]

unos 17 años tiene una chaqueta naranja y pantalones naranja,pelo negro ojos marrones y esta para el equipo de peter.


End file.
